


Those Hands

by allmahfeels



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmahfeels/pseuds/allmahfeels
Summary: I’m just going to say it, this is pure filth. You had a hard day at work and Javi makes you feel better. Inspired by Pedro’s big hands and thick fingers. It was completely their fault for the thots!
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 34





	Those Hands

It had been a _long_ day. It was one of those days that everything that could go wrong did and you found yourself on the verge of tears many times. When you finally made it home, it took everything out of you to shower and change into your pajamas. You should have started dinner but your bed just looked too inviting. _Five minutes_ , you told yourself as you plopped down, hugging Javier’s pillow close to you because it still smelled like him. You inhaled deeply, loving the scent of his cologne and that certain something you couldn’t quite name but was uniquely your Javi. You closed your eyes and kept repeating _five minutes_ certain that the more you said it, the more it would actually happen…

You woke up to a pair of strong, warm hands massaging your shoulders. A pair of thumbs moved up and down the back of your neck, releasing the knots there. You were disoriented, not quite sure what was going on but not hating it. You turned your head and tried to open your eyes, 

“Javi?” you whispered, voice still gravelly with sleep. 

“Shhh, just relax hermosa, I got you,” he replied. 

You had many questions. What time was it? When did he get in? And as you felt his hands trail down your back, how had he managed to get your shirt off? But in that moment none of it seemed to matter because his hands felt so damn good. 

As if sensing your thoughts he began, “When I got home you were knocked out, clutching onto my pillow for dear life. I called your name a few times and nothing. Finally I tried to shake you awake and that’s when I felt how tight your back was. Did you have a hard day, princesa?”

You nodded, “I did. It was the fucking worst, Javi. Everything was shit.”

The thoughts came flooding back to you and you turned your head back to your pillow, trying to smother yourself. 

Javier chuckled and said gently, “Now none of that. Come on, I’m going to make you feel real good.”

His words brought a smile to your face and you turned your head back, “You already are, your hands are magic, baby.”

He bent down and placed a kiss right between the juncture of your neck and shoulder. He whispered in your ear, “Oh, I think they can do better.” 

Before you knew what was happening, he sat up against the headboard, taking you with him. He spread his legs and placed you right in between them, making sure your back was flush against his chest. You leaned back into his warmth, resting your head on his shoulder. He turned slightly and placed a soft kiss to your lips before breaking away and pecking the tip of your nose. 

Still looking up at him you whispered, “Hi.”

He smiled, “Hi. You ready to forget about work?” 

You shook your head yes and leaned back, closing your eyes. 

“Good.” With that he moved his hands down your chest until he got to your breasts. He cupped them both and massaged them, playing with your nipples. At the same time, he turned back to your neck and placed a series of open mouth kisses along it. He took his time and made sure you felt every flick of his fingers and tongue. The sensations were driving you wild and you let out a whimper. You felt him smile against your neck, mustache tickling you as he whispered, 

“I love it when you make those pretty sounds. Do it again for me?”

The he pinched one of your nipples and you couldn’t help but whimper again. 

“Javi please... I want you to touch me,” you murmured.   
He just hummed in response, still not letting go of your breasts.

You made a little sound of protest at his teasing and moved your right hand on top of his. You stroked his fingers as he was still toying with your nipple.

“Baby, you know how much I love your fingers. I want to feel them in me so badly…”

You felt him stop his caresses and instead moved his lips to your ear, nipping it before asking, “I know you do. Tell me hermosa, how many fingers do you think we could fit in that tight pussy of yours?” He moved his hands down to your hips and you pushed yourself up, helping him to pull down your sleep shorts and panties. 

“Now, spread your legs for me, baby,” he said. 

You didn’t have to be asked twice and you sighed when you felt the cool air hit your center. 

With one finger, he teasingly slid it up and down your folds, parting you just a little. Every now and then he’d brush against that soft bundle of nerves, sending you sparks of pleasure.

“Look how wet you are for me… my baby and her pretty pussy always so ready for me. Such a good girl.”

You nodded and pressed a kiss against his neck. “Always ready for you,” you whispered, “baby please, I need more.”

But instead of more, you felt his hand stop and rest against your thigh. You let out a frustrated groan.

Rubbing the soft flesh of your inner thigh Javier said, “I want you to use your words and tell me, how many fingers am I putting into that drenched little cunt tonight?”

That made you groan again but for a completely different reason. He had barely teased your clit so far but between that, his other hand still on one breast and the velvet of his voice whispering filth in your ear, you were certain you were going crazy with lust. You’d take his whole goddamned hand if you could. Your eyes darkened and there was only one word that came to mind, _more_.

“Start with one,” you finally bit out. “I’ll tell you when I want another.”

He slowly parted your folds and you moaned loudly when you felt him push one digit inside. You knew it wasn’t going to be enough but that initial warmth and stretch was still delicious. You clenched around him and let him move it in and out of you before asking, “Javi, I need another.”

He did what you asked but not before angling his head down to give you a kiss. His tongue traced your bottom lip before sneaking inside to caress yours. As he did so, he slowly added another finger inside you. You gasped and broke away from his mouth, needing air. His fingers were so fucking thick. He worked both of them in and out of you, sure to only brush your clit sometimes so you wouldn’t get too worked up too soon. He wanted to draw this out tonight. 

“I want to know how you’re feeling right now, hermosa,” he said. 

“Oh god Javi, everything... I’m feeling so good, you always make me feel so fucking good.”

You could hear the smile and pride in his voice, “That’s right, I always take care of my princesa.” 

“Yes Javi… baby please, give me another finger, I’m ready. I want it… I need it.”

You felt his growing hardness twitch against your back. “Are you sure?” he asked. He was well aware of the size of his hands and up until now two fingers were always enough to make you cum. He’d admit he was turned on but he needed to be sure. 

“Yes, you feel how wet I am, I can take it. Just one more… one more is all I need.” 

You knew you sounded desperate but you didn’t care, you were drunk from pleasure and in that moment nothing else mattered but _more_.  
He growled and you felt him nod. He let go of your breast and trailed it down to your clit, slowly rubbing circles around it as his other hand was still thrusting in and out of you. He wanted to make sure your were good and ready for him. 

You were moaning in earnest now, encouraging him on. He pulled his hand out of you and when he put it back you felt the stretch from the extra finger he added. It took you a minute to get used to the new sensation, your breath coming out of you hard. Briefly Javier stilled and asked, “Too much?”

“No, no it’s fucking perfect. Keep moving baby, make me cum,” you replied. 

He placed a kiss on your forehead and continued his ministrations, pushing in and out of you. You were sure you were babbling into his ear but you couldn’t help it, everything felt so damn good. Slowly you felt the heat build until you knew you wouldn’t last much longer.

“Javi, I’m gonna cum…”

You felt him quicken his pace, “I know, you’re almost there hermosa. You’ve been doing so good baby, so good. Can you cum for me? Can you let go?"

And that was it, that was all it took, to hear him ask you so sweetly to give in and let yourself feel that exquisite pleasure you knew only Javier could bring. 

You cried out his name as wave after wave of pleasure consumed you, you walls clenched around his fingers. He slowed his caresses down and you felt your body relax into his, completely spent. Gently, he removed his hand and you groaned from the loss. You saw that is was still shiny from your slick and he slowly moved it up your body, leaving a trail against your tummy and then on one breast and then the other. 

You moaned, “Javi…"

“That’s all you,” he said. “Look at the mess my pretty girl can make.”

Letting go of your breast, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked each finger clean.

“Hermosa, you always taste so good.” 

Turning your head you met his eyes, “Let me try?” you asked.

He smiled and brought his mouth down to yours, letting you taste your sweetness. He kissed you for a while, soft and slow. Finally when he broke away he asked, 

“So, you feeling better, baby?”

You smiled, “So, so much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a smutty day ;)


End file.
